Episode 5367 (6th August 2009)
Plot Trapped in the shop in the throes of labour, Nicola struggles to retrieve her phone. Rodney realises she's in trouble and enlists Cain’s help to break into the shop. Unable to wait for the ambulance to arrive, they head to the hospital in Rodney's van, joined by Lexi. Terrified Nicola is desperate to hold off the birth, she's wheeled into delivery and Jimmy asks an upset Lexi to leave. As the labour gets underway, Jimmy tries his best to calm Nicola but ends up getting punched in the nose when Nicola is gripped by another agonising contraction. As Jimmy holds his bleeding nose, they manage to deliver the baby girl naturally but she's rushed straight to an incubator. Jimmy follows not wanting to let the baby out of his sight and Nicola tells him she loves him. As Lexi looks on at Nicola and Jimmy united over the new baby, she yearns for a family of her own. Meanwhile, Terry reassures a relieved Brenda that they’ll sort out their money worries together and Brenda is determined to sort Viv out once and for all. Arriving at the pub she tells her to set her own life in order before she ruins hers. Back at home, she tells Terry she feels like a liability and she thinks its best if she moves on - he deserves better than a middle aged failure. However, Terry assures her that she means more to him than anything else and he won’t let her walk away. In the pub, Nathan speaks to Natasha on the phone whilst she's on holiday and reveals Faye and Ryan have moved into the village. Mark is annoyed to witness Nathan and Ryan getting close and forces Nathan to stay and sort out the mess in the shop in a bid to stop him socializing with his secret brother. Later, Mark confronts Faye about encouraging their relationship but she's indignant and claims its only right he should get to know his brother. Ryan arrives home to find Mark talking to his mother and tells him his dirty secret is safe with him, its not Nathan's fault that his dad is a sleaze. Cast Regular cast *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) Guest cast *Midwife - Andrea Davy *Rebecca Lytton - Amy Stratton Locations *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Tenant House - Exterior and living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, cubicle, relatives' room, delivery room and Special Care Baby Unit *Tug Ghyll - Front garden Notes *First appearance of Angelica King. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,760,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes